King Equinox
<<..you'll be surprised, foundling.. what I can do to harm you..>> ~ King Equinox King Equinox was once the proud ruler of Avalon and husband to Queen Titania (who, unbeknown to him, was in fact Kaosa in disguise) - through her he fathered Equis and was immensely proud of his future heir. However when his wife discovered a young infant Equinox's darker nature emerged, instantly taking a dislike to this "foundling" he nevertheless agreed to his wife's request to raise him - this child would grow to be called Inferno, a reference to his demonic features that separated him from the rest of the Pegacorns. King Equinox was also secretly manipulating Avalon as part of his insane pledge to the "Watchers" - part of which involved a destructive series of crusades aimed at destroying links to the past, during these crusades Equinox slaughtered the few remaining humans in Avalon and had the ancient blade of Excalibur buried deep beneath the hills of Avalon in order to purge the land of its unwanted history. At home Equinox was no better and although he treated Equis well he treated Inferno with nothing save contempt and cruelty - the young prince never gave up trying to impress or appease his tyrannical father, no matter how often his efforts resulted in rejection or humiliation. Eventually Equinox became aware of the true nature of his wife and he went to the "Watchers" once more, this time asking for aid - which they granted in the form of ascension: spiriting the great King away to become a lesser-god by the title of The Observer. In his absence most of Avalon believed that Equinox had grown ill and died, including his two sons - although Inferno and Equis had quarrelled much in their youth with the influence of his father seemingly gone Equis began to feel regret over his actions and sought, in vain, to make amends and undo his father's destructive legacy. However from the timeless shadows of the madness that made up the "Watchers'" realm Equinox would continue to manipulate Avalon and the surrounding universe - becoming responsible for corrupting Arodnap herself and in the process creating a Champion of the "Watchers" that was destined to surpass even himself in his masters' twisted hearts. History A Mother's Love Innocents King of Kings Brother's Keeper Dusk Nemesis Monsters The Last Crusade Shadow of The Red Queen Powers / Abilities *Eternal (Equinox is an eternal - due to his status as a "citizen" of Tartarus, he can never be destroyed nor can he truly die: however like all inhabitants of Tartarus he is ultimately destined to suffer for all eternity as punishment for his betrayal of Avalon) *Superhuman Size (Equinox is many times larger than even the largest Pegacorn, though his size does shift somewhat from time to time - he is never depicted as anything less than a giant, regardless of this shift) *Superhuman Strength (Equinox's strength is superhuman even for his size, making him incalculable in terms of physical might) *Body-Morphing (Equinox can morph his arms into swords or other bladed-weapons) *Curse-Bearer (Equinox is a master of casting curses, his most infamous is a curse so potent it can induce fatal heart-attacks in others: this curse is rightfully feared due to its incredible accuracy and near-instant activation) *there are a great many other powers that Equinox has manifested over the years, although not a true omnipotent it is safe to say that Equinox is one of the most versatile Lesser Watchers and likely has no limit in terms of what he can do: though he is known to be weaker than Arodnap (despite having created her). Paraphernalia *'Celestial-Blade '(during his reign King Equinox was in possession of the Celestial-Blade, upon his apparent death this blade was passed down to Equis - it is currently in the possession of Sangria) Gallery Category:Major Antagonists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortal Characters Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Pegacorns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Dictators